The boss' boyfriend
by Arumage
Summary: If Akira's dad worked at Okumura foods how would be handle funding out about his son's relationship with the most influential person in the office.


**More than a few spelling mistakes littered throughout, I'm trying to figure out how the beta reader thingie works sorry.**

The boss' boyfriend

March 30th

"I'm sorry Akira, we would come with you if I could secure a transfer, but I am needed at our offices here, but you will be staying with a friend of a friend in yogen-jaya." That was all Akira heard of the conversation, he was bing shipped off to god knows where in Tokyo, all because he had the gall to stand up for someone who was defenceless. But he knew that if he was given the chance to redo it, he would make the same mistake time and time again, no matter how often.

It made sense to Akira, his dad was the branch manager for Okumura foods in this part of the country, he wouldn't be able to get an equivalent job in Tokyo no matter how good he was at his job. And so Akira Kurusu ended up all alone going into his year in Tokyo.

* * *

September 25th

Akira just couldn't seem to keep himself from causing trouble, 5 months later and he had already caused 3 changes of heart among high profile targets propelling the phantom thieves to stardom, and now with their newest member Haru Okumura assisting them they were tearing through the palace of Kunikazu Okumura, CEO of Okumura foods, at a breakneck pace. The group had just discovered that they needed key cards to clear the barracks section of the palace when it came time to hunt down a regional manager he wasn't the only one surprised when a familiar name came up. "Hey Joker, seems like Kurusu is the name of the guy we need to get the key card from." Skull said after successfully eavesdropping on some of the workers.

"Yep, lets hunt him down then." Joker said.

"Isn't his last name the same as yours Joker, is he a relative?" Queen asked curiously.

"Yep, that would be my father." Joker responded calmly, "Lets hurry along we don't have time to chat about this right now we need that treasure sooner rather than later, we need to get Haru away from that creep as soon as possible."

The group nodded and they continued on. They didn't realize it at the time but their leader may have been developing a small crush on their latest teammate and that it was equal parts kindness and jealousy that was spurring him on in this particular palace.

* * *

November 16th

Haru knew what she was getting into, at least that is what she told herself, sure it had hardly been 3 months since the two first met and even less time since they started properly talking about something other than phantom thieves work, but Haru knew she loved this man, Akira Kurusu, no matter what anyone said. It was thanks to him that she found the courage to confront the board of directors at her fathers company and plainly state her goals and direction for the company to them. She also knew that in falling in love with him she was throwing her entire heart on the line, risking having the man she loved taken way from her by the same man who stole her father from her not two months ago. But Haru believed in him and was willing to risk it all, because she knew he wouldn't let anything stop him from coming back to her.

* * *

December 25th

Haru was pissed, she and her friends had JUST killed an evil god bent on taking control of all humanity and she went over to her boyfriends to celebrate last night. But he had something else on his mind, something he was hiding, something that she KNEW he wasn't going to tell her about, she stormed out of the room after giving him his present. And now she finds out what he was hiding, he has gone and handed himself into the police in order to protect all of them, despite knowing that it will destroy his life, again. She didn't care what happened to Shido, he may have killed her father, he may have ruined Akira's life as well. She wouldn't mind if he walk free as long as she still had Akira with her. Deep down she knew that he did it for them, for her, but it still hurt that he didn't tell her before he did it. Even if she knew she would have tried to stop him.

* * *

March 7th

"Haru, I have removed a few of the more troubling people in the company, the executive in charge of marketing was adamant about blocking our plans so he has been fired, I figued you would like a look at the list of potential replacements." Takakura said handing Haru a list of names and files on different managers that she could bring in to take over this new opening that has been made. She glanced over each of the names quickly, she would do some more research on them later but wanted to see if anyone jumped out at her immediately, and there was someone that did,

"Ren Kurusu?" She said quietly. Recognising the name from when they were in her fathers palace she remembered that Akira had said that his father was an employee.

"He's a regional manager he was looking for a transfer to the city about a year ago,some kind of family matter and I'm not sure if he is still after one, but I highly doubt he will turn down a promotion of this level if we were to put it on the table. From" Takakura said.

"We'll go with him for now, if he's half the man his son is then we will want him on board." Haru said putting down the list 'And I'll be able to keep Akira in Tokyo from now on as well.' She though to herself a smile covering her entire face at the thought of having him nearby all the time again.

* * *

April 2nd

"Welcome to our new home, Akira." Akira's father, Ren Kurusu, said as he opened the door to their families new apartment in Tokyo. His family moved here last week after his father was offered a promotion and a rather appealing salary if he moved into the city to work at the headquarters. Ren moved in first getting the furniture, water, electricity, internet and such sorted out whilst Akira and his mother, Tohka Kurusu, finished packing and moving all of the things from their old family home.

It surprised Akira no end when his father announced that they would be moving to Tokyo so soon after he just got back from spending the best year of his life there, but after hearing that he was offered a new position in the city, Akira grew a little bit suspicious, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard Haru giggle after he told her that he would be coming back to Tokyo, he knew something was up. After confronting her about it apparently she had pulled some strings to get his father a promotion somewhere in the city in order to drag him back closer to her, not that he minded at all.

"Well it certainly is a step up from an attic above a coffee shop." Akira thought out loud. Earning a laugh from his mother. "Which reminds me you want me to make you guys some? I don't believe you have had the privilege of enjoying my coffee making skills since we went from me getting back to us all moving here."

"That sounds wonderful Akira." his mother responded. "We will get the boxes into the room and get started on our stuff, you can handle yours when you have time."

"That reminds me we were invited to have dinner at the Okumura estate, tomorrow night, some of my new co-workers are going to be there as well as Haru Okumura, she has decided to leave the company in the hands of president Takakura but is still the majority shareholder and is keeping the company in her name for the time being at least." Ren said, oblivious to the fact that his son knew more about that particular situation that even he did. "Make sure you look out your fancy clothes before then, ok Akira?"

"Got it, gotta make a good impression on your boss." Akira said. "Should I try and seduce her whilst I'm at it?" he kind of joked, he had told his parents that he got a girlfriend whilst he was in Tokyo, they just didn't know that she was also the majority share holder in the company his father worked at.

"What about your girlfriend?" Tohka asked as she entered her room carrying a box.

"I doubt she will mind." Akira chuckled and got started on the coffee.

Later

"Wow Akira that is impressive. Planning on opening up a cafe of your own once you graduate?" Ren asked his son.

"Not personally but my girlfriend is." Akira responded taking a drink.

"Really now?" Tohka asked, "You keep telling us about this mystery girl but we haven't even seen a picture of her. How do we know she is even real?"

"You will meet her tomorrow at any rate so what does it matter right now." Akira said calmly before heading to his room to unpack his things before bed.

* * *

April 3rd

Akira spent the day getting his new room set up, they were on the 4th floor of a fancy apartment complex and there was a lot of empty space, he decided that he would head to Le Blanc to grab some more of the stuff that he left behind since he didn't have the space at his old home for all of it, but he would have more than enough room now.

In the afternoon Akira went into the city with his mother and was showing her around some of his old haunts during his year here. She regretted that she didn't reach out to him at all during the year but was worried that he was mad at her for deciding to stay with his father during the duration of Akira's probation. Even so she was a little mad that he didn't even send a postcard when he was in Hawaii.

The two got separated in Ayoyama-Ichobe, causing a few problems since his mother still didn't have his new phone number. After roaming through the crowds for a moment he spotted her finally, but she looked rather uncomfortable. Akira moved towards her and noticed the reason for her discomfort, there was a boy, about his age talking to her and seemed to be saying some rather strange things. Akira recognised him almost immediately and decided he would play the joker. He marched up to the two and grabbed the boys arm. "What the hell do you think you are bothering

my mother for?" Akira said trying to sound intimidating whilst stifling a laugh.

"My apologies I was mearly bemused by her beauty and asked her to allow me to pai-Akira?" Yusuke finally noticed who it was that grabbed his arm, the leader of the phantom thieves and a close friend of his, Akira Kurusu, "I was certain we dropped you off back in your home town last month, did you forget something important, like your wallet, or Morgana. Wait a moment, did you just say mother?"

"Yes I did, Yusuke meet my mother, Tohka Kurusu. mom, meet Yusuke Kitagawa, one of the friends I made last year." Akira clarified.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sorry if I seemed rude earlier, the other's claim I am rather..." Yusuke appologied to Tohka.

"Eccentric, crazy, weird?" Akira offered.

"It's good to meet you too, I was rather taken aback by your sudden request but it is nice to meet you." Tohka said.

"What are you doing back here in Tokyo, I was certain you would be preparing for transfering back to the school in your home town." Yusuke asked.

"Well you see my husband was offered a promotion here and we moved here, we are sorting out for Akira to move into the next year at Shujin." Tohka responded.

"Didn't your father work at Okumura foods, do you think perhaps Ha-" Yusuke attempted to ask Akira.

"Shhh" Akira quickly shut him up. "She doesn't know about that quiet yet but I am going to tell them later tonight."

"Alright then, Shall I tell the others that our selfless leader is back in town or are you planning on pranking each of them individually. If you plan on it then please tell me when you are going to get Futaba, I wish to sketch the look off shock on her face when you catch her off guard." Yusuke said.

"I was planning on it, don't tell anyone, and don't even text about it, she has us all bugged remember." Akira said.

"Very well then, It was nice to meet you Mrs Kurusu, till next time Joker, welcome home." Yusuke said taking off.

"He seems nice." Tohka said to her son as they began heading to the underground mall in Shibuya.

"Wow there certainly are a lot of shops down here." Tohka said.

"Yep, lets head over to the flower shop, I'm gonna need to see if they will let me have my job there back since we are back here." Akira said, tugging his mother to come along with him.

"Is that Akira?" a nearby voice asked.

"You know I think it is." another more feminine voice said in reply.

Tohka turned around and got a good look at the two blondes staring at her son and asked. "More friends of yours Akira?"

Akira turned and looked at the pair of blondes that both looked like they had just seen a ghost. "Yep."

"Mom this is Ryuji Sakamoto, the first friend I made here, and Ann Takamaki, the second." Akira said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" Ryuji said with a bow.

"It really is a pleasure." Ann said, for some reason using her 'Ann Windsor' voice from when they were infiltrating shido's palace.

"It is nice to meet you both as well. I'm glad to see that Akira made such good friends in his time here." Tohka said.

"Whilst these two aren't really much better than Yusuke, they are still great friends that I trust with my life." Akira said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean. 'Not much better than Yusuke'?" Ryuji asked.

"That fact that even in both of you brainstorm for the entire rest of the day you still won't quite figure it out." Akira responded. "Trust me Mom, I'm also friends with an honours student it wasn't just people skimming the bottom of the exam markings."

"Well it was nice to meet both of you, I look forward to seeing you both again, we have dinner at Akira's father's boss' tonight so we must be going, enjoy the rest of your date." Tohka said as her and Akira departed.

"It's not a date." Ryuji yells red faced.

"Don't worry it is." Akira whispered to his Mom earning a giggle from her.

* * *

That evening

Akira Kurusu was wearing his suit, he only owned one, boys his age only ever owned one suit, it was bought when it was needed and saved until it was next needed, this particular one had been through 2 funerals and 3 weddings so far and it was certainly feeling a little tighter than he would have liked. Apparently he wasn't nearly as active the year before last and now that he had some muscles to speak of the suit clung to him much tighter than before. He supposed he could use this to his advantage. Whilst he couldn't exactly surprise Haru by showing up in Tokyo unannounced, since she dragged him here, some tight fitting clothing may just catch her off guard enough to elicit a blush from her. Which is all he is after right now, well that and some kissing, maybe some cuddling.

"Akira come on, the car is outside, lets get going." His father called from the living room. Pulling his son out of his thoughts of his lover.

"Well I suppose it's show time." Akira put on his glasses before stepping outside.

"Akira why are you wearing those glasses?" Tohka asked. As they went down the stairs.

"Apparently, Miss Okumura has a thing for boys with glasses." Akira joked, he knew she did, she told him once, by accident, when she was stumbling over her words after he was particularly mean to her. He had told her that it was a shame that she changed her name from 'Beauty thief' as he would love to proclaim her beauty to the world with every time he called her name.

"Still joking about that Akira, be on your best behavior tonight son. Please." Ren asked his son, he knew better than to bring up what happened a year ago when asking his son to behave, but he wanted to make a good impression on his boss.

"Don't worry dad, nothing will go wrong tonight, you have my word." Akira said as they got into the car.

* * *

At the Okumura residence.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Kurusu, so glad you can join us tonight." The butler said. "The cloak room is down this hall and to the left, the reception room is to the right, dinner will be served in half an hour." The butler jestured and the couple left off.

"Take care Akira, and remember, no funny business, please." Tohka said as her and her husband moved towards the reception room.

"Young sir, the other guests you age are in the..." The butler interrupted himself when his earpiece made a noise. "I am being told to take you directly to the young mistress' room. If you will follow me please." Akira smiled and followed the butler up the stairs.

When he entered the room it was everything he remembered it was, he was once over here with Haru about a month ago when she showed him her collection, that was to this day the scariest thing he has ever seen, and he fought a god. In the centre of the room was his girlfriend in a wonderful black evening dress with her neck and shoulders on show, quite tantalising particularly to someone like him.

"Good evening, Miss Okumura, it is a pleasure to be here, I hope your studies are going well." Akira put on a voice and acted as if he was any one of the identical phonies that she would need to deal with tonight.

"Very funny Joker, you know how much I hate when people act all fake like that trying to get something from me." Haru said moving towards him. When the two met they kissed, after such a long time not seeing one another it just made sense in the moment to do so, as if it were the most natural thing ever.

"Well I hate to tell you but one of those phonies you will need to deal with tonight is my dad so sorry in advance." Akira said breaking the kiss but maintaining their hug. "He may even try to propose to you on my behalf."

"You have no idea how many marriages I get offered at these things, ever since we dealt with Sugimura it has been non stop every time. Here meet my son, he is about your age and studying business at a fancy university I have no interest in" Haru said "Then again if the right bait was offered up, I may just bite." Haru said, moving in on his neck and leaving a hicky.

"Well you may want to make sure that the bait won't bite back." Akira said breaking off the hug with her. Running his hand through her hair and down to her neck where he brushed it across one part of it. Haru immediately took out a tiny mirror and looked at her neck.

"When did you even..." Haru said, getting mad as she noticed the love mark he had left on her neck.

"You never saw it coming?" Akira joked laughing at the reaction his girlfriend was having whilst popping his collar to cover his own love mark. He would never admit it but her embarrassed reactions were half of the reason he loved teasing her so much.

"You have something to cover this with you don't you?" Haru pleaded, she knew that he was always prepared for everything so he definitely brought something that would help her cover this, otherwise he wouldn't have done it at all, there is a good reason the only times he was ever caught were because he wanted to be.

"You know one of these days I might not have all the answers." Akira said taking a black lace choker from his coat pocket. And handing it to Haru. She put it on and it not only went exceptionally well with her dress it also covered the mark like someone had scribbled all over it with a black pen.

"Well I hope that we are both old and grey by the time that day comes." Haru smiled "You are still in trouble you know that." Haru's smile changed into a sadistic grin. Akira gulped for a moment before she returned to smiling and admiring the new accessory she had equipped "Beautiful though it may be I wouldn't need it if someone here could behave themselves like a proper gentleman when in the presence of a lady."

"You did it first." Akira argued. Before the discussion could escalate there was a knock on the door.

"Apologies, miss Okumura but it is time for you to meet with the guests." the butler said from the other side of the door,

"Thank you, Sebis could you please lead Akira back to his parents, I wouldn't want to start any unnecessary rumours at this time." Haru said calmly before heading out of the room herself.

Akira was taken to the dining room and sat next to his parents, they were near the head of the table, and Akira's seat was next to Haru's she seems determined to toy with him as much as she can tonight. Apparently since his father was the newcomer he, Takakura and Haru had some things to discuss with regards to his promotion that Akira would be forced to listen to looks like his punishment was already about to start.

The others his age were all well dressed and sitting alongside their parents, no doubt each of them had tried to get close to Haru, Akira made a mental note to intimidate them later, just let a little joker slip and they should give up on even thinking of laying a finger on his girlfriend. They all looked just as insufferable as Sigmura, mooching off daddies money until it's their turn to take over.

"Looks like someone hasn't bothered to get a new suit in a while." one of them sneered pointing to Akira and whispering to one of his friends. He flashed his best Joker smirk at them and they were quickly silenced.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Haru said stepping into the dining room from another entrance. She walked along the side of the table towards her seat. "I hope you have enjoyed the night so far. Dinner will be served shortly and there is much to discuss. Let's all have a wonderful evening." She sat down in her chair with practised grace only for her foot to be met with a kick from her left side, she managed to keep the shock of her face but kicked the offenders leg back and accidentally let a small smirk slip.

Dinner was a full three course steak meal and as the starters were brought out discussions begun between each of the people at the table. "It is nice to have you here Mr Kurusu, there is only so much that can be discussed over the phone and whilst you have been briefed on the new direction that the company plans to take I can imagine you probably still have some unanswered questions." Takakura said to Akira's father.

"It really is an honour to be here, Mr Takakura, Miss Okumura." Ren responded as he began on his starter. Akira groaned internally, his dad was acting exactly how he expected he would when he met Haru for the first time and he was not impressed with him, he was tempted to do something to make his dad act less fake but he held his tongue for now knowing that there would soon come a perfect time to floor his father completely.

"Please call me Haru, It feels weird for people older than me to call me Miss like that." Haru responded smiling blindingly at Ren. Akira felt a little jealous of his father in that moment before quickly throwing that thought into lock down hoping that if he just forgot about it it would go away like a persona.

"Very well then Haru, I understand that you want to move the company more towards what your grandfather did before, with good food and nice restaurants, It's a very admirable goal but I can't imagine it is one that is particularly popular at this table." Ren said shifting his eyes down the table. "I can imagine you are very worried about who you can trust."

"Indeed" Haru responded "There are a lot of people at this table that I don't trust which is why I am trying to 'circle the wagons' as best I can before I head to collage, since I am handing over the reigns of the company to Takakura I want to make sure that there are at least a few people I can trust that won't sell the companies soul for profits, that is one of the reasons that we had you promoted, we had a list of candidates to help with this and your name was one that stood out to me."

"Well it would be my honour to assist you in any way possible Haru, you are a good girl and, I wish you luck at collage." Ren responded trying to sound as natural and friendly as possible when talking to someone who could have him fired in an instant. "May I ask what it is you are planning to do after collage?"

"I'm planning on opening a chain of cafes once I graduate so that I can serve high quality food and coffee to people." Haru said happily. Akira snickered a little at this wondering if his parents would be able to figure it all out from the subtle hints already dropped.

"Really now? My son Akira here was actually living above a cafe last year and has learned how to make some fantastic coffee. Perhaps you two could teach each other a thing or two." Ren said.

"Well I will try and make time to talk to him if he really is as 'talented' as you claim." Haru said kicking Akira under the table to try and get him to stop smirking.

"It's good to have you on board Mr Kurusu, I expect great things from you." Takakura said taking a mouthful of food.

"I just remembed, Miss Okumura, you were a student at Shujin accademy, yes?" Tohka asked.

"Yes I was, and pleas call me Haru, mrs Kurusu." Haru responded.

"Sorry, Haru, please call me Tohka, anyway our son, Akira, here was there for the last year and is moving into third year now, we didn't get a chance to see the school yet, what did you think of the school?" Tohka asked.

"Oh yes, well it got a lot better once the Phantom thieves got rid of Mr Kamoshida and after the summer holiday I certainly enjoyed my time there, even with everything that was going on" Haru said hiding a smirk she continued on. "I was really worried at the start of last year since I heard there was a criminal transferring into the year below me."

"Oh yes, your father was saying that if he starts even the slightest bit of trouble then he would pull you out of that school in an instant." Takakura stated.

"Oh yes, well that must have been quite frightening for you." Ren said uncomfortably.

"But after I got to actually meet him I found out that he was actually an extremely kind and thoughtful person, he even helped me get over my nerves about who I could trust at the company after my father's death." Haru said a knowing smile reaching her lips.

"Really now." Tohka said looking towards her son who was smirking as bad as Haru was she knew that the two knew each other from last year at this point, and was 60% sure that Haru was actually the secret girlfriend that Akira had been alluding to but they were keeping it a secret in order to have a laugh at his father's expense.

"And he's not a half bad kisser either." Haru said quietly as Akira did his best not to burst out laughing. Tohka was wide eyed and holding back a laugh as well, if there was one thing about her son that she missed last year it was his sense of humour.

"Pardon?" Ren asked loudly accidentally drawing the attention of the entire table.

"Your son's not a half bad kisser?" Haru said. Positing it as a question for greater effect.

"Akira, so the mystery girlfriend from last year is?" Tohka asked her son quietly merely seeking confirmation at this point

"Yep, mom, dad, meet Haru Okumura, the 'beauty thief' that stole my heart." Akira responded proudly.

"I'm gonna skin that cat alive one of these days." Haru said under her breath as she heard her old thief name be used. "and probably Akira too, he's the one that keeps bringing it up."

"and how exactly did you two end up meeting?" Ren asked his son still in a little bit of shock.

"Well it all started when Ryuji, one of my other friends, the blonde boy you met earlier today mom, pissed off my cat..." Akira started. He then told them all about how Haru found Morgana and was taking care of him whilst they were all looking for him. He skipped over the bits where they did phantom thieves stuff and substituted regular school stuff.

"And that is how we started dating, well the abridged version of it at least, I'll tell you the rest some other time, it's time for desert." Akira said. His parents looked on in disbelief.

"Seems you two are as awful as each other, given that you have been holding this information back specifically to give us both heart attacks at the moment you deemed funniest. It can be too much even for me at some points and I'm the one you got it from" Tohka said calming down finally. "I'm pretty sure your father's about to have a mental shutdo-" She stopped herself halfway through that last word realizing what she was about to say in front of Haru. "Sorry I didn't mean to, it was a slip of the tongue."

"It's quite alright, I have come to terms with what happened to my father and what he did to cause such a terrible fate to befall him. Besides the Phantom thieves stopped the one who was behind them and now my father can rest in peace." Haru said calmly.

"Were you a fan of the thieves?" Ren asked curiously, whilst they had taken down his boss, they also got rid of his son's criminal record and had the man that framed him put behind bars for good, he owed them the benefit of the doubt for that much at least.

"Yes actually, I was taken aback when I saw their calling card for my father in the mail, and it was even more shocking when they took over half the screens in the country. I had been keeping up with their work since they left the card for Kamoshida at school and I guess a part of me was hoping that they could change my father's heart and get him to call of my engagement ever since they first showed up." Haru responded cleverly circumventing the fact that she herself was a member.

"Ah yes, I heard about that engagement, I take it you weren't a particularly big fan of your fiancee?" Ren asked.

"He only wanted me so that he could use me as a plaything, so I was overjoyed to find out that my father was lying about having it all signed off on already and I was free to choose my own path in life. And it just so happened that my choice of path was sat right next to me when I found out about it." Haru said beaming a smile at Akira.

Dinner was finished rather quickly after that and Haru and Takakura went around to deal with the rest of the guests. Turns out talking with Akira's parents took up the whole time that they were eating. Akira stood with his parents answering questions and confirming his plans to marry her in the future, but warned his dad to keep his nose out of that if he doesn't want to meed her ire, ire was what she named the new axe he got her for her birthday, but he didn't need to know that. Whilst they were talking Akira kept an eye on Haru being sure to glare at any of the guys looking at Haru. She was his and he was possessive. "So Akira, just to be sure, you didn't ask Haru to promote your father, did you?" Tohka asked her son, out of earshot of his father, a feint hint of worry in her voice.

"The thought had crossed my mind, I won't lie, but if I had planned all this then I would have asked her to do it before I already moved all my stuff back home first. Would have made more sense, I was just as surprised as you when the news came." Akira said.

The night was winding down and everyone was leaving the estate, before long the Kurusu's were the last people about to head out the door. "Well it was wonderful to meet you Haru, It's good to know that my son's girlfriend is such a kind and caring girl." Tohka said.

"Indeed, It was wonderful to meet you Haru and I look forward to working with you in the future to bring about your delightful vision for the company." Ren said.

"It was wonderful to meet both of you, I look forwards to the next time we meet." Haru said politely "and if it's not too much bother, would you mind if I kept Akira here for the night,I haven't gotten to see him in weeks." Haru asked meekly, but with a light smile on her face.

"Well I certainly have no problem with it." Tohka said flashing a smirk reminiscent of her sons.

'That must be where he gets it from' Haru thought.

"If it's OK with Akira I don't see why not." Ren said as well, far more oblivious than his wife was.

"Well then I'll see you two tomorrow I guess." Akira said as his parents departed leaving him and his girlfriend alone.

"Now then." Haru said sounding far more intimidating than she did when Akira's parents were there. "I believe I told you that you were in trouble earlier." Haru took off the choker reminding him of what he did in her bedroom. "Now head upstairs and sit on my bed and wait for further instructions, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Akira responded heading up the stairs, barely containing his excitement.


End file.
